To Touch A Dragons Heart
by The Charmed One
Summary: Sequel to 'Miss Hogwarts'. Draco and Hermione has been selected to represent the school in an exchange program with a wizard school in Florida.
1. The Exchange program

To Touch a Dragons Heart  
  
A/N: Hey you all!  
  
I have posted this before with the title 'Florida, Here we come', but I changed the title because I got an idea for a better way for the story to turn out. This is the sequel to Miss Hogwarts, if you haven't read that story, please do so, 'cause you won't be able to read this, if you haven't.  
  
Chapter 1: The Exchange Program  
  
*Last time*:  
  
Hermione started to turn around again but dropped dead in the middle of the movement as she heard Draco say: "If it had been my decision to make, you would have been Miss Hogwarts, Hermione."*  
  
**********  
  
Hermione whirled around, just to see Draco flying away from her, with at high speed. If she had been a little faster, she would have seen a look of both happiness and sorrow and a bit embarrassment on his face. He was attracted to Hermione, but he hadn't really wanted her to find out this way, but then again how had he planned on letting her know? He didn't know, but that didn't matter either, now she knew and only time could tell what would happen between them. "If anything will happen," he thought.  
  
At the pit Hermione was standing, watching him as he flew towards the castle. Had she heard correctly? Had Draco Malfoy, the arrogant, selfish prat Draco Malfoy, really said that to her? And if he had, what did it mean then? Did he like her or was he just playing a prank on her? Hermione was getting a headache, so she decided to go back to her dormitory to get some more sleep.  
  
**********  
  
"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and before her was Ron's face. Hermione jumped slightly and exclaimed:  
  
"Ron you scared me! What are you doing here anyway? You know you're not allowed to..."  
  
"Oh, just stop that Hermione, I'm perfectly aware of the fact that I'm not allowed to be in here. But that has never stopped you from going into our dorm, whenever you needed to talk to either Harry or me, now has it?" Ron asked her with a smirk.  
  
Hermione went quite red at this, and said: "Okay, okay, but still what are you doing up here? And especially in the morning?"  
  
Ron laughed at that and said still grinning: "Hermione, it's not morning, it's almost lunch time. That's actually why I'm here, to ask you if you wanted to come to lunch with us?"  
  
"Of course I will," Hermione said sitting up. Ron's face changed suddenly from his normally colour to red with big eyes. Hermione looked down at herself and remembered that she was wearing the nightgown, Pavarti and Lavender had given her that previous night after the contest. They had said, that it was a gift for her courage to join the contest and when they had seen it in the store, they had thought of her. It was long, white and silky, but quite see through. Hermione liked it, but she didn't want any boys to see her in it, besides her boyfriend (when she got one), so she quickly covered her chest with the cover of the bed and said: "Ron, would you please give me a minute to get dressed?"  
  
"Sure," Ron said, but he didn't leave, actually he seemed like he had no intentions to do so.  
  
"Without you being in the room?" Hermione asked sharply.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure" Ron answered going even more red. He stood up and started to walk out of the room, when Hermione called after him:  
  
"I'll be down in 20 minutes."  
  
**********  
  
Half an hour later the four of them (Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny) were sitting in the Great Hall eating their lunch, although Hermione had some complications, because many guys were looking at her through the whole meal, and she wasn't used to all that attention. Suddenly two owls flew into the Great Hall, one heading for the Gryffindor table, the other for the Slytherin table. Hermione was wondering who would get mail so late in the day, when one of the owls landed in front of her with an outstretched leg pointing at her.  
  
"For me?" Hermione asked the owl confused. Who would write to her, that couldn't wait until the next morning? The owl, one of the brown school owls, hooted at her and Hermione took the letter and untied it from its leg. The owl flew off immediately afterwards, just as the other owl set of from the Slytherin table.  
  
"What's all this about?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione answered opening the letter. It said:  
  
Dear Miss Granger  
  
We are pleased to inform you, that you and another student have been  
selected to represent Hogwarts in an exchange program, we will have  
this year. You and the other student are going to spend two whole  
months in USA, more exact in Florida, on a school for witches and  
wizards, just like Hogwarts. For more information about the program,  
please meet in my office tonight at eight.  
  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonnagal  
  
Hermione was very excited as she showed the letter to Harry and Ron. While the two boys were reading, Hermione looked at the Slytherin table, to see if she could figure out who the other person was. As her eyes searched the table, they landed on Draco Malfoy and the events of the morning came floating back to her. She was surprised when she saw Draco held a piece of paper in his hand, could he be the other student? She hoped so, it would make it a lot easier to get to know him.  
  
**********  
  
As Hermione sat there staring, Draco looked up and turned his attention towards the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione looking at him. Their gaze locked for a minute or two, before Hermione turned her head to look at Potter, who was asking her something. Draco had received a letter identical to Hermione's and he was wondering, who the other student could be.  
  
When he looked at Hermione, he realized that he was hoping Hermione was the other student. He couldn't be sure of anything, but when he thought it over, it would make sense if Hermione was the other student, because she was the top student in every class and he was second (he still wasn't happy about not being the top student, but he had learned to accept it. Unfortunally his father hadn't, and Lucius was still yelling at him in the end of every term because of it.) Now Draco just had to show up at McGonnagals office at eight that night, to see who the other student was and to hear more about the trip.  
  
********  
  
At eight that night, Hermione was standing outside McGonnagals office, waiting for permission to step inside. McGonnagal greeted her after a few minutes and led her inside.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger," McGonnagal said, "The other student is already here. Please follow me." Hermione followed her into a side room, and there was none other than Draco Malfoy. Were her dreams coming true?  
  
"Please sit down Miss Granger." McGonnagal said gesturing toward a chair beside Draco. Hermione sat down without looking at Draco, she was too nervous to do so.  
  
Draco on the other hand, had no problem looking at Hermione. He had at an early state of his life learned to control his emotions, and even now, when he was thrilled to find out she was the other student, one couldn't see any emotions on his face.  
  
McGonnagal looked at her two top students, Hermione bright red and Draco just as pale as usually, but with a glint in his eyes, she had never seen before, and wondered if there were anything between those two, but she dumped the idea, because they had always hated each other. She then said:  
  
"You two have been selected to represent Hogwarts in an exchange program we have arranged with another wizard school in Florida. You will be gone for two months and you will be leaving in a week from now."  
  
"A week?!" Hermione exclaimed loudly. That was so little time; she had to say goodbye to her best friends for two whole months, and only have the company of Draco Malfoy. Yes, she had a crush on him, but that didn't mean she knew him. What if he turned out to be just as much of a prat as he had been the past six years?  
  
Hermione "woke up" from her trancelike state and saw that both Draco and McGonnagal were staring at her, and she then realized, that she had said "A week" out loud even when it wasn't supposed to.  
  
"Yes, in a week," McGonnagal said a bit chocked, she wasn't used to Hermione like this. "Is there a problem with that, Miss Granger?"  
  
"No, no not at all, it's just a little short notice if we have to buy something.." Hermione started, but was cut off by McGonnagal.  
  
"You two will get permission to go to Hogsmeade the following Saturday to get what you need, but it's only the two of you."  
  
"Do we have to do anything special in Florida?" Draco asked coolly, this was the first time Draco had spoken and it send shivers down Hermione's spine.  
  
"Yes, you will have to make a report of all the things you've seen, and then make a presentation. You will show the presentation to the students from 4th year and above at Hogwarts." McGonnagal said. "Now please head back to your Houses and get some sleep, and then meet me again tomorrow after dinner."  
  
**********  
  
Hermione and Draco were standing outside McGonnagals office looking at each other. This went on for some time before Hermione spoke: "Did you mean what you said about me earlier?" she asked, but continued when he looked a bit confused, "You know, when you said I should have been Miss Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, I meant it. You truly are a beauty, Granger." Hermione heart skipped a beat, had she heard correctly? But then Draco continued: "But don't think, there's any feelings involved! It's purely physical attraction, deal with it." With that last comment, he turned around and walked away.  
  
Hermione was frozen to the spot, she couldn't believe this. No feelings? How could he say that? And just one week before, they were going to spend two whole months together outside of Hogwarts? She was devastated as she walked back to the Gryffindor tower. Inside she said nothing to Harry and Ron. She just walked to her dormitory and laid down on her bed. She put a silence charm on her bed after she had drawn the curtains together, then she laid down and cried.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: There, first chapter done.. Second chapter is half done, so it won't be long 'till I'll put it up.. If you want me to email you whenever I update, please tell me in a review *hint hint* Anyway, please press the little bottom in the left corner of the screen, and tell me what you think, I prefer constructive criticism..  
  
~The Charmed One 


	2. Going away

To Touch a Dragons Heart  
  
Chapter 2: Going away  
  
*********  
  
Hermione woke up too late the next morning because she had cried all night, and when she didn't have anymore tears, she just couldn't sleep. When she finally had fallen asleep, it was just a few hours before dawn, so she was rather exhausted. She looked at her wristwatch which said: 8:45, and then she realized it was Monday and she only had fifteen minutes to get ready before classes started.  
  
In any other class Hermione would have allowed herself to be late, because she had never been late before, but unfortunally her first class that day was Potions with the Slytherins. She dreaded to see Draco again after what happened the yesterday, but she feared Snape's fury even more, and she didn't want to get detention or points taken from Gryffindor.  
  
Twenty minutes later Hermione sprinted down in the Dungeons, she had hurried to be finished in time, but hadn't made it, and now she was late and she knew it. When she stopped outside the door to the Potion classroom, she took the time to catch her breath and then she knocked on the door.  
  
The reply came after a little while: "Come in," it was Snape who answered, and when she had opened the door enough for Snape to come into view, she wished she had just stayed in bed. Snape looked really pissed, and when he spoke it was in a very icy tone that sends chills down her spine.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, you finally decide to bless us with your presence," voice dripping with sarcasm he continued: " What took our little Miss Perfect so long?"  
  
Hermione looked down at her feet, she just didn't have the courage to look up and meet his icy gaze. When she finally replied it was in a very little voice:  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, I overslept and only awoke twenty minutes ago."  
  
"You'll receive a detention and 10 Points from Gryffindor, now sit down!"  
  
Hermione finally looked up horrified, a detention AND 10 Points from Gryffindor for her being five minutes late?! She had thought he would give her either a detention or take a few Points from Gryffindor, but she hadn't expected both, not even from him. This was so unfair! But she didn't say anything, because she knew that if she did, he would take more Points from Gryffindor, so she kept her mouth shut and sat down beside Ron, who gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
**********  
  
Draco looked up from his caldron as he heard the knock on the door. When he saw Hermione enter his eyes widened in surprise. He had noticed her not being present, but he'd just thought she was ill. He had never witnessed her being late, actually he didn't think she ever had. God, she was beautiful! He noticed she had dark rings round her eyes and wondered if he and his words the day before had caused them. He had told her he only felt physical attraction towards her, but was that really true? He believed so, a Malfoy just couldn't be in love with a Mudblood. Him being attracted to one was bad enough, but his father would never accept it if he were in love with her.  
  
Throughout the class Draco's eyes kept returning to Hermione, not just because of her beauty, but also because he felt a bit guilty. He didn't know why, he had never felt guilt before, and he didn't like the feeling. He ignored the tiny voice in his head, that was telling him to apologise. He could see the scene: He had just said 'I'm sorry' to Hermione in Harry and Ron presence. Hermione would give him suspicion looks, and Weasley and Potter would either be on the floor laughing or they would have him pinned up against a wall, asking him what the hell he wanted from Hermione.  
  
**********  
  
"So, today it is then," Ron said in a sad voice. Hermione was standing with her friends outside of Hogwarts with her trunk beside her, waiting for Professor McGonnagal to arrive. The day she had to leave for Florida had arrived, and she didn't like it at all. Of course she was proud to represent Hogwarts, but doing it with Draco wasn't her cup of tea anymore. She hadn't seen him that much the past week, but his words still hurt. The worst of it all was that her feelings for him hadn't changed at all, her crush on him was still there, and when he emerged through the front door, she couldn't help but stare at him, and wonder how he had got that fabulous body.  
  
"Earth to Hermione," She heard Harry's voice say, and saw a hand waved in front of her.  
  
"Oh, sorry guys, I was just thinking.."  
  
"About what?" Ron asked, "You were damn far away!"  
  
"I'm sorry," She repeated. "Did any of you say something?"  
  
"Actually yes," Harry said. "I asked if you would owl us when you arrived at the school in Florida?"  
  
"Of course I will!" Hermione said. "I'm going to miss you guys so much...!"  
  
Ron cut her off: "We'll miss you too Hermione, but McGonnagal is here."  
  
Hermione looked around and saw that Ron was right. McGonnagal was standing just outside the door. Hermione hugged both boys fiercely and then went over to where McGonnagal was standing with Draco.  
  
"So are you ready?" McGonnagal asked the two students.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Hermione said, sending Draco a sour look.  
  
"And you Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ready." Draco said. He had seen the look Hermione had given him, and he didn't like it. He was used to being looked at with hatred, most of the population at Hogwarts either hated or feared him, but this was different. He didn't know the reason, or didn't want to admit it to himself, why it bothered him, so he just tried to forget it...  
  
"Professor, how are we getting to the school?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You two are going to take an airplane, and I'll arrive by floopowder when you have arrived." McGonnagal said.  
  
"A what?!" Draco asked confused.  
  
"An airplane," Hermione replied a bit annoyed, " It's a big muggle machine, that can fly."  
  
"I'm not flying on anything else than a broom!" Draco hissed.  
  
"Oh, yes you are Mr. Malfoy! And I don't want to hear about you two fighting when you are in the air." McGonnagal said seriously while she looked at her two top students. "You two have to two and get along while you're over there! I will not accept anything else, understood?!"  
  
Draco and Hermione simply nodded, both too stunned to say anything. Neither of them had heard McGonnagal talk that was before, so they just did what they were asked to.  
  
**********  
  
End of the second chapter. The last half of this chapter was rather pointless, but I wanted to get the trip started.. So what do you think? please review!  
  
Thanks to those people who review last chapter!  
  
~The Charmed One 


	3. Dream and comfort

To Touch A Dragons Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
A/N: I just can't believe I got this finished so fast! Two days, and it's done! That has to be my record :D Please Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Dream and comfort  
  
**********  
  
Hermione sat down at her seat in the airplane. She was relaxed, she had tried to fly before. When she and her parents was on vacation, they often flew to their destination.  
  
Draco on the other hand had never flown on anything else than a broomstick, and he had never intended to, so he was rather tense. He sat down beside Hermione, locked his seatbelt and grabbed the armrest so tight that his knuckles turned white (Whiter than his skin, that is. *lol*, I just had to add that).  
  
Hermione looked to her right and saw Draco all tensed up. She decided that if they had to get along in two whole months, why not start now by getting him to calm down?  
  
"Malfoy, calm down. The plane is not going to crash, if that is what you think."  
  
"How can you ask me to calm down?!" Draco exclaimed loudly. "I don't trust muggles or their machine-things!"  
  
"Malfoy, keep your voice down! Anyone can hear you." Hermione whispered harshly. " Do you want them to find out our secret?"  
  
"I really don't care Granger! I don't like this at all!"  
  
"Aww.. Little Drackie is afraid of flying." Hermione teased. She knew perfectly well that this wasn't the right time, but she just couldn't resist the urge to tease Draco a little.  
  
"No! I'm not afraid of flying! I do it everyday practically, but on a broomstick that is. There I have the total control, here I can't control a thing of what is gonna happen to me!" Draco said truthfully.  
  
"You can't always have control over everything, you know." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Draco told her. "But I sure would like to."  
  
After that there was silence for quite some time. Hermione was wondering what the blond boy beside her was thinking about, when a male voice interrupted her thoughts:  
  
"Hello and Welcome onboard. This is your captain speaking. We will go in the air in a few minutes, so please put on your seatbelts and hold onto any loose items until we are in the air. That was all, have a nice trip."  
  
Draco had relaxed a bit after his conversation with Hermione, but now he tensed up again. Hermione noticed and tried yet again to calm him down.  
  
"Come on, this is not dangerous, why are you afraid?"  
  
"I told you, I don't trust muggles or their inventions." Draco answered a bit annoyed that she kept babbling about the same bloody thing, but he quickly forgot that when the airplane started moving. He grabbed the armrest again and pushed back into his seat. He just couldn't figure out why muggles liked this sort of travelling: It was slow and dangerous, but the thing that annoyed him the most, was the fact that he was afraid of it. He was afraid of it, because he had no control. He was used to be in charge: He controlled his too goons, every student in the lower grades was afraid of him and most of the older were too, he always got what he wanted one or another way.  
  
"Why the heck did McGonnagal insist that we should fly with this bloody thing?!" He exclaimed, more to himself than to Hermione, but Hermione answered it anyway:  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said sarcastically. "Maybe because she wanted us to try and get along before we reached the school?"  
  
"How would that work out?" Draco asked. "We've never gotten along before.."  
  
"No, but maybe we could try." Hermione suggested.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We could start by making a truce.." Hermione started, but Draco cut her off.'  
  
"What kind of truce?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"In public we'll be civil towards each other, we'll call each other by our first names, and not fight when somebody else is in the room. Agreed?"  
  
"Sounds reasonably," Draco agreed. "So, um, Hermione have you ever flown with this kind of thing before?"  
  
"Yes, actually I have. When I'm home during the holidays, I often go with my parents on vacation to another country, and then we often fly to our destination." Hermione explained. "I actually enjoy to fly. Try to look out of the window.." At this point Draco leaned over Hermione to look out of the window. Hermione could smell his cologne and was getting a little dizzy by it. The smell was spicy and fitted him perfectly. At this point she was occupied smelling his scent, that she forgot she was saying something.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!"  
  
Hermione came back to reality: "Wha.. Sorry, What?" she asked looking at Draco, who was now sitting upright in his seat.  
  
"You were saying something, and then you just stopped."  
  
"What was I saying?" Hermione asked, slightly confused and still a bit dizzy - She couldn't remember anything at the moment.  
  
"You wanted me to look out of the window." Draco said confused. Why was she acting like this? It wasn't like her at all, normally she would be calm and ready to defend herself if he started to insult her, but now she couldn't even remember her own name.  
  
"Oh, yes. Now I remember. I wanted to show you how beautiful it is. The clouds and the blue sky above, I just love to fly!"  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"What do you, I'm flying right now." Hermione was confused. What did he mean?  
  
"Not like this, I mean on a broom."  
  
"I don't like to fly like that. Here I feel safe, when I'm on a broom, I have to do the steering myself and I just don't know how." Hermione answered truthfully. She didn't like to admit it to Draco, not because he was her nemesis, but because she was ashamed that she, Hermione Granger, top of her year, didn't know how to do such a common thing, so she usually just told her friends that she didn't like it. To tell the truth she hadn't tried it since her 1st year, and now she was in her 6th.  
  
"I love to fly - to feel the air in my face, see everything just pass by in a blur, feel the speed, that is just heaven." Draco breathed out with closed eyes, dreaming about flying.  
  
Hermione didn't want to disturb him, he looked so peaceful, and so she just stayed quiet.  
  
Half an hour Draco became present again. He looked to his left and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep. She looked so beautiful, totally relaxed, but then she started to twitch and turn uncomfortably.  
  
*****Dream*****  
  
Hermione was sitting the airplane beside Draco. They were talking and laughing and everything seemed perfect, just like she wanted it to be, but then it started to turn dark. The whole flight were suddenly completely dark and it started to shake, just a little to begin with, but after a little while it felt like an earthquake. Everybody in the plane started to scream around her, she turned to see Draco, but she couldn't see him, so she reached out, but he wasn't there. Where was Draco?! Hermione started to call for him, but he didn't answer.  
  
Suddenly someone yelled that the plane was on fire and they would all die, and then Hermione could feel herself being pressed back into her seat and the floor started to move downwards. A few moments later the whole plane was laying vertical and was falling against the ground with a very high speed. Hermione looked out the window and saw the earth getting closer and closer, and then they crashed against the ground and the last thing Hermione heard was..  
  
**********  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and heard her saying: "Draco.. Draco, where are you?!" he saw her shake violently and then she started to scream. He grabbed her by her arms and shook her while calling her name. **********  
  
... Draco's voice calling her name. She opened her eyes and looked around: She was in the airplane and it was light. She was not going to die in an air crash. She turned her head a bit and saw Draco infront of her. He was there, and she got so excited that it all had been a dream, that she threw her arms around Draco's neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Draco, you're here!" She exclaimed without thinking.  
  
Draco was surprised at first, but then he slipped his arm around her back and held her tightly. He could feel she needed the comfort and whispered in her ear: "I'm here, everything is going to be alright. It was just a dream."  
  
When she heard him whisper in her ear, she just couldn't take it. First the dream and now this, it was too much, and she started to cry with her head against Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco let her cry against him. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to comfort her, and that she needed him in that moment, so he started to let his hand run up and down her back and kept telling her it was going to be alright. Finally she stopped crying and pulled away from him.  
  
"I.. I'm.. I'm sorry," She stammered. "I didn't mean to.."  
  
Draco cut her off, but placing a finger over her mouth and said:  
  
"It's alright Hermione, it's alright. You had a nightmare and was afraid and needed someone to comfort you, and I'm glad I was the one to do it." He said.  
  
Hermione looked at him, just looked unable to say anything, but she didn't have to. Draco took her chin between two of his fingers and leaned forward while pulling Hermione's face gently towards him. It seemed like forever before their lips met, but when they did it felt like a lightening had just struck her and a warmth spread through her whole body. Then he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. To Hermione it seemed like forever they had been sitting there, just looking at each other, when a voice interrupted the moment:  
  
"This is your captain speaking. We'll be landing in Florida shortly, please take your seats and put your seatbelts on. I hope you enjoyed travelling with us tonight. Goodbye."  
  
Draco and Hermione locked their seatbelts and before anyone of them could say anything the plane started to move downwards, and after a few minutes they could feel the wheels hitting the earth and the plane started slowing down. When it was standing completely still, everyone stood up and headed toward the exit. Hermione went first and Draco followed just behind her. When Hermione stepped out on the stairs, she saw Professor McGonnagal on the earth waving at them.  
  
The two students didn't talk while they walked side by side towards McGonnagal. They just didn't know what to say. When they reached McGonnagal, she said:  
  
"Welcome to Florida!"  
  
**********  
  
A/N: There, it's done. I wanna thank those who reviewed last chapter! Love you!  
  
To IceLily: So, there was your snogging.. happy now? *lol*  
  
DO if you want to make me happy, you know what you have to do.. Please review!  
  
~The Charmed One 


	4. Caladonia Academy

To Touch A Dragons Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Except the plot and the things or persons you havn't seen before..  
  
Chapter 4: Caladonia Academy  
  
**********  
  
"Welcome to Florida," McGonnagal said to her two students. "Did you have a nice flight?"  
  
"Well actually, Draco was afr ..." Hermione started, but Draco cut her off.  
  
"Yes Professor, we had a nice trip," He said while glaring at Hermione, he obviously didn't want the professor to know about his fear.  
  
"And you two were able to get along?" Professor McGonnagal asked, she had arranged the flight, because she wanted the two pupils to try and get along before they reached the Wizard school in Florida.  
  
"Yes, we made a, um.. an agreement," Hermione said, while flipping her long hair over her shoulder and put it in a ponytail; it was quite windy and she didn't want it to be in her face.  
  
Draco watched her as she did this, and whispered to himself: "She has truely become a woman."  
  
"Did you said something Draco?" Hermione asked, getting Draco back to reality.  
  
"No, no, I didn't say anything." Draco said, and then added with a sneer: "And what if I had, Mudblood?"  
  
There it was again, that damn annoying name. "I just asked," Hermione exclaimed. Why did he call her Mudbood all of a sudden? He had been so nice in the plane, and he had kissed her.. Why had he kissed her? She didn't know, but she knew that she didn't want to put up with him calling her names without doing something in return, so she added in an angry voice: "But you might not know how to have a friendly convesation, Ferretboy?"  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me..." Draco started, but was cut off by McGonnagal, who was really mad.  
  
"I just can't believe you two! You tell me you got along fine on the plane, and then you start fighting when you have landed! But that will stop NOW!!!" McGonnagal snapped at them, looking them both in the eyes after turn: "If I hear you two fight or am being informed about you two fighting while we are at the school, I will make sure you both will recieve at least a weeks detention, either while we are at the school, or when we come home. I will decide that, if it happens, but just try and get along, at least in public! Now come with me!"  
  
Both Hermione and Draco were speachless - this was the second time they had heard McGonnagal yell, but it wasn't less frightening than the first time. They looked at each other for a second, but none of the uttered a word. The anger was gone and replaced by shock, so they just followed McGonnagal to a car, which took them to a small alley. McGonnagal stepped out and they followed suit. She paid the man inside the car and he drove off, then she turned around to look at them and asked:  
  
"Have you two cooled off?"  
  
"Yes Professor," Hermione answered, she didn't want anymore trouble.  
  
"Good" McGonnagal said, while she pulled something out of her pocket, to Hermione's surprise, it was a boomerang. "Now, come her and get a grip on this.. ehm, item, and we'll be off."  
  
"It's a boomerang, Professor," Hermione explained, but continued when she saw the confused look on both Draco's and the professors faces: "It's a muggle toy. You throw it into the air and it will return to you, it's quite fun actually.."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said: "Whatever Muggle-girl, let's be off then Professor."  
  
Hermione glared at Draco, why was he like this? She knew there was a different side of him, she had seen it. She didn't have time to find a comeback, because both Draco and McGonnagal was holding onto the boomerang looking impatiently at her. She hurried to them and felt the well-known feeling in the stomach for a moment, then she landed hard on the ground and tripped, but was caught of strong arms before she hit the ground. She looked up at Draco for a moment, and she couldn't look away. Their gazes had locked and they stood like that for what seemed like forever, but it was only a few seconds when McGonnagal asked: "Are everyone allright?"  
  
Draco broke the trance-like state to look up at McGonnagal while helping Hermione to a standing position.  
  
"We are allright Professor," He answered. Hermione looked at him, tried to catch his gaze, but he refused to look at her. What had just happened? Why wouldn't he look at her? Her thoughts was cut short by McGonnagal asking if there was something wrong.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine professor, really," she said and looked up at the professor, but there was something else that caught her gaze. Behind the professor was a castle almost as beautiful as Hogwarts.  
  
"Is that the school?" she gasped. That caught Draco's attention, he had looked into the ground until that moment, and when he looked up, he couldn't help but gasp aswell. The castle was one of the most beautiful buildings he had ever seen.  
  
"Yes, this the school Miss Granger. Now let's get up there," McGonnagal, and they started to walk towards the school.  
  
**********  
  
They hadn't walked more than five minutes time when they reached the gate of the castle. Just when McGonnagal had raised her hand to knock, the door opened and revealed a little room with another massive door behind it. The houseelf who had opened the door lead them through the door and down a long corridor full of students either Hermione's age or younger it seemed. Most of the students starred at them, curious about who they were. As they stopped in front of a door, covered with beautiful carvings, Hermione heard a group of girls whisper something about "the handsome stranger" and instantly she knew who they were talking about. Unknowingly she took a step closer to Draco.  
  
Draco on the other hand had noticed a couple of guys that looked to be around their age staring openmouthed at Hermione, so he took a step towards her. He realished too late that Hermione had taken a step towards him aswell and only a few inches seperated them, so when he stepped towards her his body accidently pushed her and she was about to fall when he caught her for the second time that day.  
  
Hermione felt herself being pushed forward suddenly when a stepped into her, but when she was about to fall she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist from behind. Draco helped her to her feet again and then she turned to face him. Their gaze locked and Hermione said the only thing she could think of:  
  
"Deja-vu," She said softly. Draco was just about to say something, when the moment was interrupted by the Houseelf that had led them in:  
  
"Will Miss and Master please follow me?" It asked submissively.  
  
Hermione looked at the little creature and remembered Dobby and all the other houseelfs at Hogwarts and said: "Of course we will," and smiled at the Houseelf. It smiled shyly back and led them further down the hall way.  
  
"Hermione," Draco's voice said from behind. "Where the heck is McGonnagal?"  
  
Hermione stopped instantly, and Draco who didn't pay attention bumped into her from behind. Hermione turned around and said with a grin: "We gotta stop bump into eachother like this," but then she got serious again. "I don't know where she is actually, do you think something's wrong?"  
  
Draco was just about to answer when Hermione turned around and ran down the corridor, she had got an idea, and all Draco could do, was to follow her. Hermione soon reached the Houseelf and stopped beside it.  
  
"Ehm.. Houseelf, what is your name?" she asked while catching her breath.  
  
"Tille, Miss. Tille's name is Tille."  
  
Hermione almost started laughing at the way the houseelf spoke, but caught herself just before she did, she didn't want to make Tille unhappy.  
  
"Hello Tille, I'm Hermione."  
  
"Hello Miss Hermione" Tille said with a curious look in her eyes, she had never been spoken to like she mattered or said hello to before. "Tille, did you notice the woman who were with us when we arrived?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, Miss." Tille said excited.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Hermione said kindly, knowing that Tille liked the way Hermione talked to her.  
  
"Yes, Miss, she is with Headmaster and Headmaster asked Tille to show Miss and Master their rooms, while Headmaster spoke to Mrs."  
  
Hermione turned to Draco and said: "That's where she is, should we go with Tille or wait for McGonnagal?"  
  
Draco looked around and noticed that a coupld of guys was heading in their direction, obviously wanting to talk to Hermione, so he said quickly: "I think we should go with Tille, I really want to see our rooms." That wasn't the entire truth - Draco knew that they would get introduced to other people at the school, but he wanted to have Hermione to himself the first night if that was possible, so he said: "Show us our rooms Tille."  
  
The little elf lead them down a few corridors and stopped infront of a painting. The mermaid that was inside the painting smiled at them and asked them what they wanted the password to be.  
  
The two pupils stood there thoughtfull for a moment, then Hermione spoke: "What do you think about "Truce" Draco?"  
  
"I think that it's great." He then said to the Mermaid: "Truce" and the portrait swong open and revealed an opening in the wall. Hermione was the first one to enter and what she saw made her gasp. The Common Room was beautiful decorated in Blue and silver. There was a couch, two big comfortable-looking chairs and a table in the middle of the room. To the left there was a door, which lead to a small library and to the right another door, which revealed a big bathroom, with both a cabine and a bathtub.  
  
Draco walked into the room and was quite impressed. He looked around and saw another two doors in the back of the room. He went to one of the doors and opened it. The room he saw was decorated in gold and red, it had a king- size bed against one wall and a desk against the other. There was a big walk-in closet just to the left of the door. Draco turned towards the other door and as he walked towards it, he called: "Hermione, I think I've found your room." And pointed backwards to the door he had left open.  
  
He opened the other door and found a room identical to Hermiones except his was decorated in in green and silver. He opened the door to his wardrobe and saw that all his clothes already hung neatly side-be-side and his school sublies was set beside his trunk in the back of the room.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione heard a knock on the portrait and went to open the door. Who could that be? She thought curiously, they didn't know anyone yet. She pushed the portrait aside and saw McGonnagal waiting outside with a man.  
  
"Hello Professor," She said smiling. "It's good to see you, we didn't know where you went off to.."  
  
"Hello Miss Granger," McGonnagal said. "This is Professor Cooper, The Headmaster on this school." She intruduced the man beside her.  
  
"Hello Professor," Hermione said. "I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"Hello young lady," The Headmaster said with a deep voice. "Welcome to my school, Caladonia Academy."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: That was chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!  
  
~The Charmed One 


	5. Introductions

To Touch a Dragons Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books – unfortunately..!  
  
A/N: I am SO sorry that it's taken me almost a year to post chapter 5.. I can't say, that it's because I haven't had the time to write.. Hihi.. But the desire to write just left me for a while.. And even though this is the most stressed time that I have experienced for a long time (I am finishing school with exams and all that), the desire to write suddenly came back to me one night.. So here's chapter 5, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Introductions

- - - - - - - - - -

After the Headmaster had visited them and checked if everything was alright, he had told them that dinner would be served within an hour and the would be introduced to the school then. Hermione hadn't known about this little fact and became stressed within a minute. She kept muttering: "Why haven't McGonnagal told us?" and "How on earth am I going to get ready in time?!" while she rushed around her room trying to find some clothes she thought would be representative.  
  
Draco on the other hand kept his cool. He went to his room and found a black pair of trousers and an emerald green shirt that showed of his muscles. He could hear Hermione rummage through her wardrobe on the other side of the wall and he shook his head. Why did women always panic whenever they would meet new people?  
  
Almost an hour later Hermione and Draco were on their way to the dinner. Hermione was still nervous and was walking with a very fast pace. She was clad in a sleeveless red top and a black skirt that ended just above her knees. On her feet she wore black sandals.  
  
Draco was getting really annoyed by her nervousness and tried to calm her down by laying a hand on her shoulder and saying: "Hermione, relax! It's going to be fine. I'm starting to get nervous too because of you."  
  
Hermione stopped her fast pace and turned towards Draco and all her fidgetiness turned into fury. "You're telling me to relax because I'm making YOU nervous?! How the hell am I going to calm down when I know there's going to be over 300 people in the room we're about to enter?"  
  
"But it wasn't..." Draco tried to say, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Don't even try to explain, Mister! I know why you said that. All you care about is yourself! You don't care about my feelings or what I do! You said it yourself. You told me that you only felt physical attraction towards me, and that means that you don't care about me, so just leave me alone!" With that she stomped off while Draco just stood there dumbfounded. 'What the fuck? What had just happened?' Draco had just tried to help her and she'd snapped at him? 'She must be having her period', Draco thought.  
  
Draco ran to catch up with her. When he reached her, he grabbed her by the shoulders and she was forced to stop. She turned around to look at him, but she remained silent.  
  
"Hermione... I.. I.." Draco started, but he didn't know what to say, so he tried again: "Hermione what I'm trying to say is that, yes I have said that, and it's still partly true, but I'm changing. It's just so hard because of my father and all..."  
  
Hermione was taken aback by this. She had never heard Draco mention his father in a bad way before. She started to wonder what Draco's childhood had been like and she missed the first part of what Draco said next:  
  
"...trying to cheer you up. I know you're nervous about this, but calm down and just be yourself. That's all that matters."  
  
"You're right Draco," said Hermione. "I need to calm down. Sorry about what I said back there."  
  
"It's okay Hermione. Now lets get to that feast, I'm starving!"  
  
Hermione laughed: "You're starting to sound like Ron now."  
  
"Don't compare me to Weasel" Draco sneered. He didn't want to be compared to anyone, especially one from the Golden Trio.  
  
"It was a joke Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "But, as I thought, you don't have any humoristic sense, so I'll just not talk to you tonight. And don't call Ron that!" With that she continued to walk down the hallway.

- - - - - - - - - -

When Hermione reached the door to the Great Hall at Caladonia, she stopped to wait for Draco so they could enter together. Nobody should think they had had a fight just minutes before. Draco's steps came to a halt beside her. He glared at her once, and she glared back, before he opened the door and walk through it. Hermione followed.  
  
The two of them hadn't realized that they had been so late as they were. Everyone else in the castle was in the Great Hall and as they heard the door open, they all turned towards Hermione and Draco. Draco looked around the hall. And although he was nervous he didn't let it show. He spotted McGonnagal at a table beside the Headmaster and started to walk towards her. Hermione on the other hand had become even more nervous (if that's possible) than she had been earlier. She was like frozen to the spot until she saw Draco walking towards a large table. She hurried up to him.  
  
"Welcome you two!" The Headmaster said cheerfully: "I have arranged that you two will get a seat at one of the students tables. Any particular table you want to sit at?"  
  
"No sir," They said in unison and then glared at each other.  
  
"Okay, then I will decide." The Headmaster smiley and stood up  
  
'Oh no,' Hermione thought. 'He's going to introduce us..'  
  
And she was right. The Headmaster called: "Attention everyone. As you all know we have arranged an exchange program with a wizard school, Hogwarts, UK, Europe. I have 3 persons to introduce to you. The first is Professor McGonnagal." McGonnagal stood up. "She teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts, and she'll be teaching Transfiguration here at Caladonia for the 2 months she's going to stay." Excited mumbling could be heard all over the hall, when everyone was quiet again, the Headmaster continued: "The two other persons are the two brightest students in the 6th year at Hogwarts. Their names are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." The chatter began again as everyone looked at the two good-looking teenagers with excitement. "Will the Head Boy and Girl please join us up here?" The Headmaster asked. Hermione saw a boy and a girl stand up and walk towards them. The boy was nicely built and had brown half long hair and clear blue eyes. A real stunner. The girl had long blond hair and brown eyes. Draco had to admit she looked quite good, 'but not as good as Hermione,' he thought.  
  
When the two Heads reached the Headmasters table, professor Cooper (The Headmaster) spoke: "Mister Hawk why don't you take Miss Granger with you down to your table, while you Melissa take Mr. Malfoy with you, and afterwards you can show them the castle?"  
  
Both Heads lit up and did as they were told. The Head boy turned to Hermione and introduced himself: "Hello Miss Granger, my name is Alexander Hawk. I'll be your guide tonight, so please follow me." Alexander winked at her and Hermione giggle. She had completely forgotten about Draco (wonder why ;-)) as she followed Alexander to the table and sat down.  
  
Draco had started to walk beside Melissa as he heard Hermione giggle. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione stare at the good-looking Head boy and follow him to his House's table. Draco decided then and there that he didn't like that brown-haired git one bit. He had gotten Hermione's complete attention just by joking with her and he was going to pay.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: There, that was chapter 5. A bit short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing again, now please review!  
  
The Charmed One


	6. AN

Hi everyone.. This is not a chapter, I'm sorry if you thought it was. The next chapter won't be up until after at least Saturday, because I have exams, as I said in the A/N in chapter 5.  
  
The reason why I'm writing this is that a girl, Emily M. or E as she calls herself in my reviews, has been pissing me off the last two days with her flames..!  
  
So my message to you: If you have something to tell me, a mistake or something, do it in a NICE tone, not like I'm some dumb bimbo, 'cause I can assure you, I am NOT! And if you don't like my stories, why the hell are you reading them then?! Now THAT's what I call stupid! And my spelling mistakes? Have you read my profile, I am from DENMARK (if you know where that is) so I am allowed to make some mistakes. So leave me the fuck alone!  
  
The Charmed One 


End file.
